Secrecy
by sami
Summary: Secrets can ruin a life...Maybe even take one... R&R!
1. Regrets

Secrecy.  
  
Summary: Secrets can ruin a life. maybe even take one..  
  
Prologue  
  
Suicide note: Gordo, I love you to death. I know I should've listened to you, but I didn't know what to do. It was like the world was closing in on me. Tell Mom, Dad, and Matt (I know, shocking,) that I loved them more than anything in the universe. Miranda, please forgive me. I hope I go to Heaven. Heavenly Father, please forgive me for every one of my sins. Gordo, Miranda please invite everyone to my funeral. Lots of love, Lizzie.  
  
Chapter 1: Regrets  
  
"C'mon," Sheri said. "It'll be great. It's a really fun sorority. Everyone's really nice; no one judges or acts completely snotty. It's really cool! You HAVE to join! We sell stuff, we go to frat parties, meet cute guys, and it's really awesome and-" "OK!!! You convinced me! I'll join!"  
  
"Great! See ya at the newcomers party!"  
  
"K!"  
  
Lizzie felt so happy. Little did she know that she was getting herself into some BIG trouble.  
  
Ok. I know, it sucks. But, I want reviews!!! No flamers plz! 


	2. When Life Spins Out of Control

A/n: I will make my chapters longer don't worry!  
  
Chapter 2: When Life Spins Out of Control  
  
As Lizzie McGuire slipped out of bed, she knew how her life was dwindling into hell and spiraling down the drain. She also knew that everything was gone. Her REAL life, her REAL friends, her REAL family, her true happiness. None of it was there anymore.  
  
All because of Sheri.  
  
All because of her "brothers and sisters" in the cult.  
  
All because her choices.  
  
All because of God.  
  
All because of her conscience slipping away into the hands of Sheri.  
  
Nas's 'I Know I Can' was playing on Sheri's clock radio, (they were roomies) and Lizzie listened to it. She knew she could. she also knew Sheri was awake.  
  
Lizzie was singing, " I know I can, I know I can, be what I wanna be, be what I wanna be, if I work hard at it-"  
  
"LIZZIE," Sheri cut her off and turned off the radio, " you don't like that song because it's bad. You hate that song because it contradicts your beliefs, because in this organization, we tell you when you're hungry, we tell you when you're happy, we tell you when need to go to the bathroom, we tell you when you're sad. Because your brothers and sisters care, Lizzie. We care."  
  
"You don't have to have a cow over a song, Sheri. Jeez."  
  
Only things were taking a turn for the worse. a "brother," by the name of Ronnie Jacobs, was going to give her a night she would NEVER forget.  
  
Something bad was going to happen. Something bad.  
  
No, Lizzie is NOT going to get raped. I'll update and you'll know! 


	3. No Turning Back

Chapter 3: No Turning Back  
  
Lizzie went to the Beau's Point Park by herself to think the next night. As she was thinking, a familiar face was approaching her. The dark, curly locks gave her a vague picture in her mind. That irresistible million- dollar smile came back to her. But he was shorter before. VERY short. Now he seemed taller than anybody she ever knew.  
  
Wait!!! It couldn't be!! Could it? It was!!! Gordo!! It WAS him. And, one of the brothers was standing with him. Ronnie Jacobs was, actually.  
  
"Hello, Sister Lizzie. You may know him from your days of childhood. Before you joined our family. David. Lizzie."  
  
"Lizzie McGuire. I remember you. I think about you everyday. At least after my girlfriend." Lizzie laughed. She hadn't laughed in days. As they were reunited, Gordo hugged her tight. Lizzie felt that same warmth she did when she was happy.  
  
The reunion wasn't for long, though. Ronnie tore them apart harshly, taking Gordo mercilessly away from Lizzie. He pulled out a sharp metal rod, the kind they use at power plants. He dragged Gordo and did something that would change Lizzie's life forever.  
  
WHAM! Right in the head! As he hit Gordo, Lizzie felt the pangs of pain he felt. It was almost like a vibe.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T DO IT! YOU BRAIN-DEAD ASSHOLE!! STOP IT!!!" Lizzie cried at the top of her lungs.  
  
She lunged forward at Ronnie before he could stop her. She snatched the rod from him with all her might, and smacked him. Ronnie was too strong for her though. He pulled the rod and kept smacking Gordo on the head. Lizzie was in dead shock. She said nothing. She did nothing. She didn't even breathe. All those beautiful moments and emotions came rushing back to her and silently tore her apart.  
  
Ronnie was done mercilessly beating him. Lizzie rushed to his side and asked, "Are you okay Gordo?"  
  
"Lizzie-please-I love you. I always have. I always will." then he closed his eyes and stopped breathing.  
  
Lizzie cried and cried as if it wasn't real. She thought it wasn't. Gordo had stopped suffering and that was it. Lizzie got the serious reality check she needed. 


End file.
